


for sure

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have a crush on your math tutor.





	for sure

**Author's Note:**

> howdy boys we up in here with all this good ol gay shit huh

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have a crush on your math tutor. 

His name is Dave Strider. He’s a senior, one year older than you, and you’ve known him since the two of you were in elementary school. You weren’t ever very close as kids, but you just happened to be around each other enough that you were kind of buddies. He started tutoring you last year during second semester -- your parents had been concerned by your falling math grade and, knowing that Dave had always been good at the subject, had asked him if he could help you. 

Two weeks after the two of you started, you already liked him. You’re very well aware that it’s cliche, but you can’t help it. He’s so nice to you (you know that part of why is because he’s getting paid, but still) and he’s funny and he actually seems to want to help you get better, unlike your teachers (again, probably just because he’s being paid to help you improve, but you feel like he still genuinely cares at least a little). And he’s cute as hell to boot. 

It’s about a week into the second semester of your junior year, and you’ve decided that you’re going to ask him out. 

It’s a usual day, and you’re in the school’s library, which is where the two of you always meet after school twice a week for your tutoring. You’ve just finished going over your homework, and you’re both walking out of the building to go home. The two of you are exchanging minimal conversation, using the time you have during the short walk to the parking lot to just kind of hang out. Normally you have no problem talking to Dave, but today you’ve been shot through with nerves the whole time because you keep thinking about what you’re going to talk to him about. 

When there’s a lull in the flow of your conversation, you force yourself to just do it, to just ask. 

“Hey, Dave?”

“Hmm?” he turns his head to look at you, taking his focus away from his phone. 

Suddenly you find yourself unable to make eye contact. You look down, and shift your eyes around the room as you speak, looking everywhere in the room except for at his face. “Would you wanna go see a movie or something sometime?”

“Oh, for sure dude,” he replies. 

You feel a bit of relief wash over you, but you still feel like you need to clarify. “I mean like, as like a date? Would that be cool?”

As he answers, you manage to finally look at him. He’s smiling. “Oh shit man, for sure, yeah.”

You visibly relax, and a smile comes to your face as well. “Cool. I’ll text you to work out the details?”

He nods. “Sounds good, man.” Stepping out of the door of the school, he gives you a small wave. “See you tomorrow?”

You nod and wave back as the two of you part ways in the parking lot. “Yeah, for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
